Recently, lighting apparatuses have surpassed point, line, and surface forms, and three-dimensional lighting apparatuses are being developed. For example, research and development for three-dimensional lighting apparatuses such as a three-dimensionally curled and twisted fluorescent lamp or a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) light sources are disposed is being carried out after development of an incandescent lamp in the form of a point light source, a fluorescent lamp in the form of a line light source, and an LED flat light in the form of a surface light source.
The three-dimensional lighting apparatus may generally refer to that a plurality of light sources are three-dimensionally disposed and the plurality of three-dimensionally disposed light sources are turned on in various shapes. Such a three-dimensional lighting apparatus may be applied to an outer wall of a building or a vehicular lighting apparatus.
A vehicular lighting apparatus applied to some luxury vehicles includes a three-dimensional structure such as a step-like structure which is installed along a curved surface of a vehicle and in which a plurality of LED light sources are disposed and light is reflected by a mirror formed on an inner surface of the three-dimensional structure to provide illumination.
However, in a conventional vehicular three-dimensional lighting apparatus, since a plurality of LED light sources are disposed on a three-dimensional structure in order to realize three-dimensional illumination, design and manufacturing are complicated. In addition, since LED light sources which have narrow light emitting angles need to cover a wide light emitting area of a three-dimensional lighting apparatus in order to meet an illumination requirement for a vehicle, a large number of LED light sources has to be used. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that a cost increases.
In addition, in a conventional vehicular three-dimensional lighting apparatus, since the three-dimensional lighting apparatuses are installed on a three-dimensional structure, a complex structure in which a plurality of LED light sources are densely disposed between gaps in the three-dimensional structure and a complex control process in which the plurality of LED light sources become gradually brighter or darker are required in order to generate natural three-dimensional illumination, and this environment becomes a cause of a disadvantage in that a cost increases.